This invention relates to a cassette tape player combined with a radio receiver, which is constituted by incorporating both a tape player working with a cassette tape and a radio receiver in a single electronic apparatus.
There has been proposed a cassette tape player combined with a radio receiver, which contains a tape playing mechanism operating as a cassette tape player and a radio signal receiving device functioning as a usual radio receiver which are combined in a single electronic apparatus which is miniaturized so as to be handy to carry. In such a cassette tape player combined with a radio receiver proposed previously, a plurality of player control buttons used for selecting an operation of the tape playing mechanism, for example, a forward button (FWD button) used for making a normal reproducing operation mode, a fast-forward button (FF button) used for making a fast-forwarding operation mode, a rewinding button (REW button) used for making a rewinding operation mode and a stop button used for releasing each of the above-mentioned buttons from their operating states, a radio control button used for causing the radio signal receiving device to be operative or inoperative, and a selecting button used for selecting a condition in which the tape playing mechanism can be operative or a condition in which the radio signal receiving device can be operative are provided, and the selection by the selecting button must be carried out when the tape playing mechanism or the radio signal receiving device is caused to be operative. Accordingly, on the occasion of a switchover of the condition in which the radio signal receiving device is operative to the condition in which the tape playing mechanism is operative, it is required to take in order the steps for making the radio signal receiving device inoperative by manipulating the radio control button, for selecting the condition in which the tape playing mechanism can be operative by manipulating the selecting button and for controlling the tape playing mechanism by manipulating the player control buttons, and also on the occasion of the switchover of the condition when the tape playing mechanism is operative to the condition when the radio signal receiving device is operative, it is required to take in order the steps for making the tape playing mechanism inoperative by manipulating the stop button, for selecting the condition in which the radio signal receiving device can be operative by manipulating the selecting button and for making the radio signal receiving device operative by manipulating the radio control button.
As mentioned above, when the cassette tape player combined with the radio receiver proposed previously is changed so that the condition in which the radio signal receiving device is operative is switched to the condition in which the tape playing mechanism is operative or vice versa, the selection by the selecting button is always required and this makes the operation of the previously proposed player troublesome.